familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Yavapai County, Arizona
Yavapai County is located in the center of the U.S. state of Arizona. As of 2000 its population was 167,517. The county seat is Prescott. History Yavapai County was the one of four original Arizona Counties created by the territorial government on . Its present boundaries were established in 1891. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 21,051 km² (8,128 sq mi). 21,039 km² (8,123 sq mi) of it is land and 12 km² (4 sq mi) of it (0.06%) is water. The county's topography makes a dramatic transition from the lower Sonoran Desert to the south to the heights of the Coconino Plateau to the north, and the Mogollon Rim to the east. Adjacent Counties * Mohave County, Arizona - west * La Paz County, Arizona - southwest * Maricopa County, Arizona - south * Gila County, Arizona - east * Coconino County, Arizona - north/northeast Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 167,517 people, 70,171 households, and 46,733 families residing in the county. The population density was 8/km² (21/sq mi). There were 81,730 housing units at an average density of 4/km² (10/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 91.89% White, 0.39% Black or African American, 1.60% Native American, 0.51% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 3.58% from other races, and 1.95% from two or more races. 9.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 70,171 households out of which 23.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.00% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.40% were non-families. 26.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.33 and the average family size was 2.79. In the county the population was spread out with 21.10% under the age of 18, 7.10% from 18 to 24, 22.40% from 25 to 44, 27.40% from 45 to 64, and 22.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 96.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,901, and the median income for a family was $40,910. Males had a median income of $30,738 versus $22,114 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,727. About 7.90% of families and 11.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.90% of those under age 18 and 6.70% of those age 65 or over. By 2006 Census Bureau Estimates placed the population of Yavapai County at 208,014. This represented a 24.2% growth in the population since 2000.http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/04/04025.html Cities and towns *Ash Fork *Bagdad *Big Park *Black Canyon City *Camp Verde *Chino Valley *Clarkdale *Congress *Cordes Lakes *Cornville *Cottonwood *Cottonwood-Verde Village *Crown King *Dewey-Humboldt *Jerome *Lake Montezuma *Mayer *Paulden *Peeples Valley *Peoria (most of Peoria is in Maricopa County) *Prescott *Prescott Valley *Rock Springs *Sedona (part of Sedona is in Coconino County) *Seligman *Spring Valley *Wilhoit *Williamson *Yarnell Attractions Yavapai County is home to Arcosanti, a prototype arcology, developed by Paolo Soleri, and under construction since 1970. Arcosanti is open Monday through Sunday from 9:00 til 5:00, and holds tours from 10:00 til 4:00 on the hour, every hour. Arcosanti is in Mayer, Arizona, United States. Category:Counties of Arizona Category:Yavapai County, Arizona Category: Established in 1864